Atlanta
'Appearance' Height: 'Slightly smaller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Flat, lacking curves '''Main color: '''Light blue '''Markings: -' 'Skin color: - ' '''Eye style and color: '''Large oval shaped, purple colored eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has teal dreads. Their lenght reaches her shoulder blades but the majority is tucked into her hat. Leaves two bangs out '''Other noticeable features: *- Overall clothing style: Wears a purple hat to keep her dreads out of her face. Wears a long almost dress like gown purple in color. The way it's shaped around her chest area is to give the illusion of there being any kind of rounding there. Wears teal leg warmers and armbands 'Personality' Likes *Booze *Being in control *Company *Listening to people talk *Work *Theatre Dislikes *Fighting *Drugs *Minors *Heatwaves Fav drink: Mineral water Fav food: Takoyaki Personality: *0 Bullshit tolerance *Straight to the point *Not scared to butt in *Hardworking *Down to earth *Prodigy *Friendly *Social butterfly *Hard to get in a bad mood *Caring *Conversational 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *A lot smarter than she looks *Very fast and agile *Amazing swimmer Weaknesses: *Lacks fighting skills *Relies heavily on just intimidating the other 'History' *Atlanta is 7th born in a family filled with boys *Time and time again had her parents attempted to have a girl but luck was never on their side *Though her parents broke up shortly after her birth due to tensions between the two finally exploding *Pretty much raised in a home filled with boys *If she had been the oldest child, she most likely would've been forced to play mother but considering she is the youngest, this did not happen *Was just as tough and energetic as her brothers, leaving her well safe from being bullied *Showed signs early on that she was a lot smarter than she looked *Very much accepted that as a side thing and didn't stray from her family *Gets her first boyfriend in college which comes crashing down due him trying to emotionally manipulate her *She was gonna have non of that and kicked his ass *Many focussed on economics and bussines related classes, picking up on things very quickly *Father started to fall ill and mentally deteriorate *Agreed with her brothers that the oldest was to mostly look at their father since he already had a job and family *Very often dropping by to help out when she can *Finds a job as cleaner at a bar to make some money besides her study *Absolutely adores the atmosphere in the bar and sets it as goal to own one herself at some point *Working her butt off to save up money for that goal *Meets Pavor one night and they talk *After Pavor moves with Gueton to hell he leaves his bar to her for free on condition that his drinks were on the house *She agrees and thus begins renovation it *Graduates before getting into the bartender thing full time *Keeping the bar open both during the day and a chunk of the night *Though a recent trashing from Pavor had forced her to renovate once more *Re-opened her bar The Sunken Reef *She knows the name makes no sense but it's sea themed! *Then a demon started being a dick around, killing one of her aquintances and one of her brothers *Been rather grief striken but has been keeping her head up *Trying to socialize like hella to keep her mind of it all 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *She was meant to be an NPC dammit! *WHY DID YOU PEOPLE TELL ME TO KEEP HER *I BLAME ALL OF YOU * Category:Minor Characters Category:Squid Category:Female Category:Alive